ducktales_treasure_hunting_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 - "Treasure Hunting Kids" Transcript
(2017 Theme Song) : Honker: Life is like a hurricane : Gosalyn: Here in Duckburg : Huey: Race cars, : Dewey: lasers, : Louie: aero planes : Gosalyn: It's a duck-blur! : Webby: Might solve a mystery, : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Or rewrite history! : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Every day they're out there making : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Tales of derring-do bad and good : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Luck tales! : Honker: D - D - D - Danger! : Gosalyn: (Watch behind you) : Huey, Dewey and Louie: There's a stranger, : Webby: (out to find you!) : Gosalyn and Honker: What to do? : Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby: Just grab on to some... : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Every day they're out there making : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Tales of derring-do bad and good : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Luck Tales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Not pony tales or cotton tales, : no DuckTales! (whooh ooh) Title: "DISNEY'S DUCKTALES: Treasure Hunting Adventures" Episode Title: "Greatest Kids in History Part 1 - Treasure Hunting Kids" (Our Story begins in the city of St. Canard in the daytime at Drake Mallard's house. Nine year old girl duck Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard was playing the hockey game with her best friend and neighbor Honker Muddlefoot) Gosalyn: "St. Canard" Home of one of my favorite heroes of all Darkwing Duck - my dad. And of course me and my best friend Honker we're playing hockey. Cause playing sports is my favorite thing to do. (Then her watch beeps in her wist) Honker: Gosalyn, you're watch is beeping. Gosalyn: Of course, Honker. Do you know what we were heading once my dad is away solving crimes? Honker: No. Gosalyn: It's means we're heading to the place where no one can follow us. "Duckburg". Come on, Honk. Let's bring our stuff with us. (And so they did. She and Honker brought their science and sport stuff along with them from Drake Mallard's house and got on their clothes as they go outside on the sidewalk headed all the way to the town of Duckburg meeting lots of people on the streets) Penny Collector: Penny for the poor? Honker: (Hands the money to the Penny Collector) Here, ma'am. Lady Seller: Would you care for a sample, Ms. Waddlemeyer? Gosalyn: No. Lady Seller: They're free. Gosalyn: Ooh. Could I have six of them? Lady Seller: Sure. Take as many as you... (Gosalyn took six sample made of cheese that are shape of a cube) Gosalyn: Thanks, ma'am. (She and Honker continued on walking) Oh we'll never make it there on time unless we... (Gulps) Spend our allowance on a Taxi. Honker: We should call the Taxi anyway. Gosalyn: TAXI! (She reach out for the phone booth and found a quarter to call for a Taxi while we cut to the place called the McDuck Manor. A mansion where Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck and Webby Vanderquack live as they keep an eye out for any visitors) Huey: Keep an eye out for any visitors coming to Duckburg. Dewey: We just invited some kids of St. Canard so we can have a playdate together. Louie: We usually visit St. Canard so now they are about to come visit Duckburg inside the mansion. Webby: Are they really coming to play, boys? Huey: It is our duty as Junior Woodchucks to make some new friends. Dewey: Yeah. I know someone just to be with when you have a playdate. Louie: Nothing like a playdate together right after all the treasure hunting adventures we had with our Unca Scrooge. Webby: Look! I think I can see them coming right now! Huey, Dewey and Louie: Yay! Playdate time! (Gosalyn and Honker finally arrived at the McDuck Manor by getting out of the Taxi) Gosalyn: There's your twenty dollars, sir. (Hands the Taxi Driver $20) Taxi Driver: Say? No need to thank me. Kids these days. (Drives away) Honker: Here's someone at the McDuck manor waiting for us there, Gosalyn. Gosalyn: I can't wait to meet them. Let's go, Honker. (So they finally went up to Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby by meeting and greeting them) Huey: Hi there! Dewey: Welcome to Duckburg. Our humble home. Louie: Like any other major in town, it has many dangers with chaotic element. Gosalyn: Thanks. It's our first time coming here to Duckburg. My name is Gosalyn Mallard. Honker: I'm Honker Muddlefoot. Student of the science. Webby: I'm Webbigail Vanderquack. But you can call me Webby. Huey: And we're Huey. Dewey: Dewey. Louie: And Louie. Unca Scrooge's nephews. Gosalyn: Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. I'll remember your names. What do you say we head inside your place? Honker: It'll be just like home sweet home. Huey: Sure. (And so the six kids went inside the McDuck manor just like home in a palace) Dewey: Ahh here we are this is our place. Louie: Make yourselves at home and chill a while. Gosalyn: Keen gear! What a palace! Honker: Now that's what I call a mansion. Webby: Let's have some fun while everyone is away from Duckburg. Louie: We can even show you our room. (Cut to Huey, Dewey and Louie's room as they showed Gosalyn and Honker around the place even Webby) Dewey: And here's our bunk bed where we can sleep in together. Huey: Some people of Duckburg have to stay behind. Just ask Unca Scrooge's servant and butler Duckworth. He's knows it all. Webby: Speaking of Mr. Duckworth, here he comes now. (Duckworth coming upstairs and into the boys' room with a tray from the top of the lid in hand) Duckworth: Good afternoon, children. Gosalyn: Ah, Duckworth. Say who is where in Duckburg is Uncle Scrooge? Duckworth: Oh he's a very busy man, Miss uh... um... uh... Gosalyn: Gosalyn. Gosalyn Mallard. Duckworth: Of course. As you know, Mr. McDuck put me in charge of you. Honker: Um... neat. Duckworth: Yes. Ahem. I have something for you. Louie: If it's about the cheese made out of a cube, I certainly don't want it. Duckworth: That's not the point I was hopping for. It's simply a letter for Darkwing Duck. (Revealing a letter from Darkwing Duck from a lid on a tray) Gosalyn: That's my dad. (Takes the letter from Darkwing Duck) Huey, Dewey and Louie: Oh oh oh oh! Let me see let me see! Read it read it read it! Duckworth: This is definitely going to delay dinner. (Walks off until we fade to Gosalyn reading a letter from Darkwing Duck) Gosalyn: (Reads the letter) "Dear Gosalyn,... (Scene fades to St. Canard where we see Darkwing Duck in action and solving crimes and mysteries alone) St. Canard is still standing safe and sound. I was on the mission and finally found Taurus Bulba's hideout. It's usually transforms into his ship made out of himself for a head. In fact, J. Gander Hooter put me in the case of catching Taurus Bulba and his henchmen by finding the hidden treasure of Professor Waddlemeyer. A race to see who will touch it and conquer all of both Duckburg and St. Canard. Which I finally made the case and excepted this mission to protect St. Canard once again from bad guys. (Scene fades back to Gosalyn, Honker, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie) Hope you are doing your homework back home in my house. Cause I would like to see how you doing back in school. Your hero, Darkwing Duck. AKA Drake Mallard". Dewey: Wow! Crimes and mysteries! This I got to see. Huey: Yeah! Let's play together! Louie: Let's go! (So the six duck kids went all the way down the stairs to play together playing around the room like sports like baseball in the living room. Except for Webby who was playing with her Quacky Patch Doll and having a Tea Party) Webby: Would you care for some more tea, Quacky Patch? (Pours some tea in the cup) Gosalyn: (Holds a baseball bat) Come on come on, pitch me a fast ball there, Red! Huey: Batter up! (Throws a ball as Gosalyn hits the ball with a baseball bat as the ball hits open the Number One Dime by glass as it drops and lands safely on the pillow) Honker: Um... What's that? Gosalyn: Yeah what is it? Louie: That is Unca Scrooge's Number One Dime. He protects it from Magica De Spell who wants it real bad to undo some magic. And take over the world. Dewey: Whoever gets a hand on it, gets to be the richest duck in the whole world. Huey: This discovers treasure hunting and be rich like Unca Scrooge use to be. Webby: I hope Uncle Scrooge doesn't mind if we borrow his dime for one day. (She borrowed the Number One Dime as Dewey left out a lucky quarter on it and closes the hiding spot and puts it back on the stander) Louie: Great idea leaving a lucky quarter for Unca Scrooge to see. Huey: He probably won't mind if we lend the lucky dime to us just for our adventures to begin. Gosalyn: Which leaves us to one question. Why would your Uncle Scrooge found the dime in the first place? Honker: And how he became the richest duck in the world by building his Money Bin in the apartment near town. Louie: That's a very good question, Gosalyn and Honker. We better get to the plane and ready to take off too the minds! Webby: The hidden minds is our first expedition. Huey: Let's go. (The six wanted packed up their gear for their first expedition time by going all the way outside but Duckworth is guarding the doors blocking the way out) Duckworth: I'm sorry. But Mr. McDuck said not to go on adventures alone without an adult. Gosalyn: (To Huey, Dewey and Louie) You boys know what to do. (Huey, Dewey and Louie agreed as we skip to the scene where they tied up Duckworth as we cut to the scene where they head outside to get inside the golden plane by putting on their seat belts and Honker is the driver) Honker: Uh... how do you drive this plane eventually? Webby: Just do exactly what Launchpad did when he use to fly this jet. Honker: OK. (He does so as he begins driving the golden plane as it took off into the air toward the place called the hidden minds as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where they are flying all the way to the hidden minds on the golden plane) Huey: You know we should make up a song for it once we are hunting for Treasure for our expedition time. Dewey: Gosalyn said the question is Why would Unca Scrooge find the dime in the first place? Louie: (Took out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook) Well, according to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook; "To get to the hidden minds, you must stick together to find the treasure chest filled with a lot of diamond minds and lots of jewels to keep to become the next treasure hunters of all of Duckburg". Webby: I can't wait to find the treasure together. Gosalyn: Just us six kids and no adults to bugs us. Honker: We are about to land on the hidden minds on land next to the lake of the pear. Let's all land and find that treasure. (He landed the golden plane perfectly with wheels on the ground stopping it as the hatch opens and the six duck kids getting out) Huey: Our first perfect landing. Gosalyn: We should do this more often. Honker: Launchpad will thank me later for borrowing the plane. Louie: Sure we do the same for Duckworth long enough to be tied up like that. (Cut back to inside McDuck Manor with Duckworth being all tied and wrapped up) Duckworth: (Muffled) This is so embarrassing. Gosalyn: Let's spread out. Red, Blue, Green! You three go that way. Webby look anywhere near the lake. Honker, come with me! (They all spread out and do so) Huey: Keep an eye out for any treasure hidden somewhere underneath the ground. Louie: All set, Huey. Dewey: Yeah. How does Unca Scrooge do it? Huey: Searching for treasures is his thing to do being a world's richest duck. (Move to Webby who was talking to the fish) Webby: Excuse me, fishes. We're looking for the treasure hidden inside the hidden minds. Do you see it anywhere? (The fishes explained as they point their fins that way toward the cave) Thanks, fishes. Gee. Animals are my favorite people. (Move to Gosalyn and Honker) Gosalyn: Look! There's a trail of diamonds, Honk. I knew it. That Junior Woodchuck Guidebook is right. All's we have to do is follow it and it will lead to the treasure chest filled with it. Honker: Should we wait for the others? We should stick together that we the guidebook said. Gosalyn: That's absolutely right. Red, Blue, Green, Webby. Come here! (Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby do so) Webby: What is it, Goaslyn? Gosalyn: Honker and I found the trail of diamonds that leads to the cave. Huey, Dewey and Louie: Quack-a-roonie. Louie: Gosalyn is right. Dewey: We should head inside the cave and check it out. Huey: Yeah. Who knows maybe we get to keep out so that we could be rich together just like Unca Scrooge. Webby: Or we should bring the treasure to him. Honker: Aww let's just look inside the cave and find the treasure chest filled with diamonds and go. Gosalyn: Why not? (So the six duck kids went inside the cave together and finally found the treasure chest filled with a lot of diamond minds and rubies and jewels and Honker opened it up with a key as the chest opens it and there it was) Dewey: Wow! Look at that! Louie: We found the treasure! Huey: Oh boy. We found em! Webby: Diamonds and Rubies and Jewels. And... hey what is this? Gosalyn: There's a note inside it too. (Picks it up and reads it) "You kids are the next treasure hunters of all of Duckburg. The six of you would become the expedition team of kids all around the world to find lots and lots of treasure and stopping bad guys from taking hands on em. Signed Professor Waddlemeyer" "P.S. Stay out of mischief and a whole lot of trouble". What do ya know? If from my grandpa before he died 1991 years ago. Huey: Looks like we found the answer to the question to Unca Scrooge's lucky number one dime. Finding diamond minds, rubies and jewels for us to keep. Webby: Our expedition was so much fun wasn't it? Hey! That's the song we duck kids are going to write. Dewey: But our expedition team is going to need a name if we want to keep on treasure hunting. Gosalyn: So... what's our expedition team name now that we have found the treasure filled with diamond minds? Louie: We know how much we love searching for treasure so much. Webby: How about... Team Ducky! Better known as... The Greatest Kids in History. Huey: Greatest Kids in History! Dewey and Louie: Yeah! Gosalyn: Team Ducky it is! We make a great team of treasure hunting kids don't we guys? Let's take the treasure back to Duckburg what do you say? Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby: OKAY! Honker: Now there's something you don't see everyday. (And so Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker aka Team Ducky took the treasure filled with a lot of diamond minds all the way back to the golden plane and left for Duckburg that is before Taurus Bulba peeked out from behind the bushes) Taurus Bulba: ... Hmm... Good idea, Gosalyn. Good idea... indeed. (Chuckles evilly) To Be Continued... (Credits with a DuckTales Theme Music) "Walt Disney Television Animation" "Disney Channel Original" Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts